I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1)
'Main Plot' Sav wins four tickets and backstage passes to a reunion concert of a band called 'Dead Hand.' He asks his dad if he can go, but his dad says he can't since the concert is on a Monday night. Holly J asks Sav the next day if he has any ideas how to raise money for student council. He told her about the tickets that are now no use to him and she told Sav that they should hold a 'Hands on a Car Body'. He just needs to get to his dad's permission to use his new truck. His dad actually agrees. The contest ends with Eli, Adam, and Wesley. Eli gets Wesley out by pouring water out of a bottle making him need to use the bathroom. Adam and Eli decide to split the four tickets. Sav asks them to help him unload the truck. They do and Adam falls and smashes the amp into the tail light of the truck. Sav gets mad, but Eli and Adam give up their extra tickets so Sav can sell them for money for the tail light. Sav sells the extra ticket to Bianca for $200. Eli puts the tail light in for free, since he's good with cars. They ask Sav to see if he can take his dad's truck to the concert, because they have no other ride. His dad says he can go, but he then tells his dad that the tail light got smashed and then he says he isn't allowed to go to the concert. Later, he is at the Dot with Adam and Eli and Sav plans to 'borrow' the car for the concert. 'Subplot' Jenna is worried about her weight for the calendar shoot when her Power Squad uniform becomes a little too tight. Every compliment from K.C. turns into an insult about her weight. Bianca talks about diet pills which gives Jenna a little interest. Jenna goes to her asking her if she has an diet pills. "Why?" Bianca asks. Jenna explains she needs it for a "friend" whom is very desperate. Bianca says she could snatch some from her aunt and it seems like they have a deal. 'Third Plot' Fiona's mom has left town and she needs to start seeing her therapist. She makes plans to spend time with Holly J, but her schedule is too busy to spend any time with Fiona. She's feeling so lonely that when she's walking down the sidewalk, she sees a pig in the window and decides to get it. Featured Music *Hard Shoulder - Gemma Ray (Heard when Fiona goes on her shopping spree alone.) *Suburbia - Juice Monkey (Heard when everybody has their hands on Mr. Bhandari's truck for the ticket contest.) Trivia *First Appearance of Adam Torres. (Jordan Todosey) *This marks the first mention of Bullfrog, Eli's Dad, who rewards Sav Dead Hand tickets for winning a contest. *Technically, Adam took his hand off the truck though by him and Eli agreed to split the tickets *Wesley is revealed to be a Dead Hand fan along with Eli, Adam, and Bianca *Start of Eli and Adam's friendship. Memorable Quotes *Adam - "Booyah!" Sav - "Dude... Booyah?" Eli - "Who are you?" Adam - "Sorry" *Adam - "Ha, that's what my ex-girlfriend said...(Awkward silence) what?" Eli - "Gross." *Bianca - "Uhh, what reeks? Have you ever heard of deodorant, Dr. Doom?" Eli - "Yeah, but today instead of ocean surf, I used day old trout." *Eli - (to Wesley) "I'd literally do anything to see this concert." *Wesley - "Do you wanna split the tickets?" Eli - "How exactly do you propose we split four passes three ways?" Wesley - "I don't know I just, oh I really gotta go!" (runs towards the doors to the entrance of Degrassi Community School) *Adam - "Just you and me, fish pits." Eli - "I've got the bladder of a camel." *Adam - "Guys, a little help here!" (drops amp, smashes taillight) Eli- "Just don't....jus-just don't...don't freak out. *Sav- "Do-don't freak out?! My dad's gonna...GAHHHH!!!!" *Sav-"Um, okay can you shut your drunk ass up for one second, please." Bianca *Bianca-"Like a whole you, or atleast half of you.", Chantay "If you don't get lost Bianca *all* of me is going to make you wish that you did." Gallery 01-deg-1009-1012.jpg Degrassi-episode-nine-02.jpg Degrassi-episode-nine-07.jpg Degrassi-episode-nine-08.jpg Degrassi-episode-nine-12.jpg EliPooringWater.jpg Kc jenna season 10 degrassi.jpg myfriendisdesperate.jpg angrysav.jpg Video thumb|300px|left|As seen on Degrassi Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Body Image Issues Category:Drugs Category:Band Category:The Boiling Point Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Pets Category:Degrassi Episodes